


О чем говорят форы

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Форы беседуют под бренди, размышляют о наболевшем, строят планы на будущее.Таймлайн примерно через сорок лет после событий книги "Осколки чести"Жанр: юмор, застольные беседы, бытописание*Анонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы*
Kudos: 2





	О чем говорят форы

Название: О чем говорят форы  
Автор| Бета: WTF Barrayar 2020  
Категория|Рейтинг|Размер: джен, G, мини, 2400 слов  
Пейринг|Персонажи: ОМП  
Жанр: юмор, застольные беседы, бытописание  
Краткое содержание: Форы беседуют под бренди, размышляют о наболевшем, строят планы на будущее.  
Примечание: таймлайн примерно через сорок лет после событий книги "Осколки чести"

*1*

– Да, скажу вам, не та нынче молодежь! Мельчают барраярцы! Невооруженным глазом видно, – поморщился граф Фортугаров, известный своим консерватизмом и любовью к выдержанному бренди с Южного континента.

– Не смогу не согласиться с вами, милорд! К примеру, при Дорке Справедливом, вот это было поколение! Исполины духа, иначе не скажешь. А при Великом Эзаре? Это было что-то с чем-то, а не поколение! Великая эпоха порождала сонмы исполинов! Даже злодейства, и те были грандиозными. А ныне что грядет?– майор Форфолс был склонен к риторике после третьей рюмки. Он выдержал идеальную паузу и торжественно продолжил: - Вы-рож-де-ни-е! Полная потеря, как амбиций, так и размаха!

– И тут нельзя не согласиться! Вспомним славное прошлое. Массовые казни! Смерть от голода в клетке! Четвертование, в конце концов! И правосудие, заметьте, торжествовало непрерывно, – граф отсалютовал бокалом, отдавая дань деяниями прошлого.

– Нынешние преступления, доложу я вам, не потянут на приличное четвертование. Сейчас банальное казнокрадство – предел их возможного! Да и то крадут все по мелочи! – Форфолс с сожалением развел руками и привел примеры: – Недавно судили мичмана за торговлю наркотиками. Пустяшное дело, как выяснилось. Сети распространителей – нет. Партии товара – курам на смех. А суд присяжных и вовсе вынес оправдательный приговор!

– Что вы говорите? – поразился граф. – А почему? Протекция или коррупция?

– Где уж там! Мичман – курьер при штабе. И заявил, что страдает скачковой болезнью, представьте! Дескать, пьет противорвотное при каждом П-В переходе. А потому возит с собой сотню таблеток, чтобы выдержать любое число скачков и не быть списанным по медицинским показаниям, – сокрушенно поведал майор.

– Идиот! Зачем ему работа, от которой его тошнит? Мальчишка считает, что сможет обмануть всех и вся и выйти сухим из воды? – Граф Фортугаров пылал возмущением. – Хотя, постойте, старина, уж не о родственниках ли Форкосигана идет речь? Эти могут!

– Отнюдь! Этот из простолюдинов. Их сейчас без счета служит во флоте и в СБ, куда ни плюнь! И главное, не хотят служить рядовыми, все хватают и посты, и звания! – Майор Форфолс мысленно припомнил всех, кто обошел его по службе, не имея фамилии, начинавшейся на «фор».

– О упаднические времена! – подвел итог граф Фортугаров. – Нет на нынешнюю молодежь Эзара или Юрия Безумного. Вот тогда был бы и закон, и порядок, и, наконец, нормальная, достойная преступность!

Пить за достойную преступность друзья не стали, но тема чествования ее преодоления увлекла их надолго.

*2*

– Без техники сейчас – как без рук! Как без ног, как без того места, откуда, не постесняюсь сказать, оные растут! – Граф Фортугаров пребывал в мрачном настроении по причине вынужденной трезвости, и это добавляло его речам сарказма. – Вот, казалось бы, запретили мне врачи жирное, острое и спиртное. Что бы сделал наш пращур на диком Барраяре?

Майор Форфолс опрокинул рюмку, крякнул и расправил усы, принимая вызов:

– Наш пращур… Наш, граф, в смысле общий? А ведь он мог быть… Если копнуть поглубже, в самую гущу Периода Изоляции!

– Наш пращур, майор, наплевал бы на врачей и пил себе в удовольствие, пока бы не спился бы окончательно, бесповоротно и безвозвратно! – Граф кинул в рот ярко-красную капсулу и запил ее рюмкой бренди.

– Не буду спорить, с вами, милорд. Зная вас и меня, трудно ожидать меньшего даже от гипотетического общего предка! – майор немного запыхался, выговорив длинную фразу.

– Да, были люди с большой буквы «Д»! – граф Фортугаров степенно закусил грибочком и огурчиком, поморщился и залпом выпил еще рюмашку.

– Ну и как, действует ваш блокатор алкоголя? – поинтересовался майор. – Похоже, бренди вас не берет – пьете, словно чай.

– Практически. Но вкуса и запаха у этой штуки нет ни малейшего. Хотя голова чистая как стеклышко. Вот какие нынче технологии, вот до чего мы с вами дожили!

– А признайтесь, граф, не покажется ли скучноватым для вас этакий образ жизни? Нелегко менять привычки на пятом десятке!

– Для этого, дорогой мой друг Форфолс, у меня с собой еще одна бетанская штуковина! – И граф осторожно засунул в рот капсулу ядовито-синего цвета.

Щеки графа тут же раскраснелись, выражение лица смягчилось, глаза заблестели. Он неуверенно хихикнул и произнес тост:

– За современные технологии, мать их за ногу! Чтоб они были, но чтоб не во вред, а в самую пользу!

Майор выпил, всмотрелся в лицо собутыльника и завистливо засопел:

– Имитатор алкогольной интоксикации изволите употреблять?

Граф довольно кивнул.

– Мне мой бетанский дохтур присоветовал. Дескать, ни малейшего вреда, а ощущения – будьте пожалуйста! Дороговато, конечно, но оно того стоит! Вот про то и говорю! Без техники нынче – мы все как дитяти малые, что без рук, то есть, как наши предки говаривали - без рукама и ногама! И только по коврам могли без них ползати… Так что, друг мой, будем же здоровы! И еще раз и снова!

*3*

– А вы читали, милейший, что пишет «Инопланетная благая весть»? – граф Форугаров, обедая в клубе, предпочитал интеллектуальные беседы. – И «Глас сквозь туннель» повторяет, буквально слово в слово! Дескать, парад планет, и его невооружённым взглядом видно. Звезды выстраиваются в небесную ось, на которую вот-вот налетит наш старый добрый Барраяр! Бам-с, и того, новый Период Изоляции!

– Бросьте, граф, ну что вы всякую ерундистику читаете! – Майор Форфолс придерживался научных взглядов, а ожидание горячего располагало к дискуссиям. – Почитайте серьезную аналитику. Вот, к примеру, дайджест «Коллективное бессознательное и форы», серьёзнейшее издание. Там подобного не напишут. Или «Формальный перфекционизм», тоже, знаете ли!

– А я вам говорю, грядет эпоха катаклизмов! Ведь куда не посмотри, везде творится неладное. На Южном континенте который год не могут найти и потушить пожары! На Эскобаре – опять катастрофические неурожаи покрытосеменных! На Колонии Бета – наводнения! На станции Клайн, по слухам, недавно подавлено восстание тритонов! С особой жестокостью!

Майор Форфолс изумленно округлил глаза, но продолжил гнуть свою линию:

– Увольте, граф! Не надобно читать подобные небылицы! Уж если пришла охота расширять интеллектуальные горизонты, читайте «ФорБС»! Полезная и проверенная информация.

– Что за «б-сс» такой? Почему не знаю? – Граф Фортугаров был знаменит своим консерватизмом, но предпочитал «держать руку на пульсе». – И как сие расшифровать? «Фор, бобры и секундомер»? Или «Фор и его бабушка на стремянке»?

Майор от души хохотнул:

– Форы, бублики и садомазохизм! Или – Брюки сегодня!

– А что на самом деле? Биржевые сводки, поди?

– Бизнес-стратегии! – майор Форфолс еще посмеивался, но шутку не стал затягивать.

– Один черт, - согласился Фортугаров, - фор-бс, как и есть! И что там могут умного написать, в этом бэ-эс! Вот если бы, наоборот, эс-бэ, то я бы сразу согласился.

– О да, с СБ у нас не принято спорить, – без колебаний подтвердил майор. – Это наша, так сказать, национальная традиция!

– Да уж! Наши тритоны сидят ниже воды и не бунтуют! И никаких этих ваших бе-дэ-эсм! Все это чуждые бетанские штучки! Мы уж и без них как-нибудь-с!

«Бдзынь-бс» – звякнули бокалы, когда соприкоснулись в традиционном после тоста салюте, подтверждая каждое сказанное слово.

*4*

– Я лишил Роджера титула! Подал петицию и все, нет у меня больше наследника.

Граф Фортугаров был бледен и потому особенно страшен. Майору Форфолсу показалось даже, что граф трезв, хотя за окном уже прилично стемнело. Граф душераздирающе вздохнул и достал непочатую бутылку.

– Опозорил! Без ножа зарезал! И как только посмел? – вопросил он шепотом с ужасом в голосе.

Форфолс никогда не понимал, за что граф так ценит своего племянника Роджера. В отставку тот вышел лишь лейтенантом, роста был невысокого, телосложения хлипкого, и глаза имел какие-то раскосые, да и шепелявил немного. Для будущего графа, конечно же, все это даже в совокупности не было фатальным недостатком. Бывали на Барраяре графы и похуже.

Майор мысленно представил прегрешение, которое вынудило бы графа Фортугарова отказаться от единственного кровного родственника.

Не служит? Но графом может стать не только штатский, но и полный бездельник. Вот у Форпарадисов только прадедушка был Аудитором, а последующие три поколения палец о палец не ударили!

Спутался с продажными женщинами? Этим можно испугать Совет графов не сильнее, чем ежа голым седалищем. Женился на инопланетнице? Это нынче в моде у молодежи. Монарший пример, само собой, а до него и граф Форкосиган… И недавнюю свадьбу в доме Форпатрилов разве забудешь?

Связь с мужчиной? На Барраяре такое бывало, и не раз, тут опять же нечем удивить. Прецеденты и искать не стоит, куда ни глянь, сразу и найдешь, даже если и не искал.

Проворовался? Принял участие в мятеже? Было! Сослан на Кайрил? А в этом-то что страшного? Оттуда – только с повышением, это всем известно. Другое что-то! Рожден вне брака? Да кому нынче это важно! Клоны, и те годятся в лорды-наследники. Цетагандийская кровь? И это тоже было!

Майлор Форфорлс почувствовал, как волосы от бессилия зашевелились на его бритой голове.

– Стесняюсь быть бестактным, но и молчать более я не в силах! Что ваш племянник такого натворил?

Граф Фортугаров горестно выпил рюмку, стряхнул набежавшую слезу. Помолчал. Скорбно помахал перед лицом ладонью и с трудом выдавил из себя:

– Убил меня, старика! Без ножа зарезал! А может, и с ножом!

– Да что же, черти вас побери, милорд!

Граф снова прослезился, опрокинул еще одну рюмку и в гневе выкрикнул:

– Пол сменил! В бабу переделался! На Бете этой клятой. И теперь у меня не племянник, а, стыдоба какая, племянница!

Майор Форфолс аж поперхнулся. А вот тут крыть нечем! Все можно было бы пережить, и простить, и даже понять. Но вот племянницу графы не утвердят! Закон такой, что только мужчина может, Совет графов только так устроен… Вот как ни крути, а тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

За окном окончательно стемнело. Граф и майор пили молча, без тостов, как на поминках.

*5*

– И как вы это себе представляете, милорд? Чтобы я, словно петушок, прыгал по всяким гостиным и песни распевал, и танцы вытанцовывал? – граф Фортугаров трижды вздернул локти вверх, изображая взмахи петушиных крыльев, но тут же закашлялся и побагровел от натуги.

Майор Форфолс заботливо подал ему бокал с бренди, которое, как всем известно, является лучшим лекарством от приступов отдышки и законного гнева.

– Не в тех я годах, батенька, чтобы девиц безголовых приманивать! Но что ужасно, ведь толпою набегут, стоит только заикнуться. Неженатых графов нынче всего как пальцев на руке. И откусят по самый локоть, точно говорю!

– Ну зачем так сгущать краски! – попытался утешить его Форфолс. – Мужчина вы еще молодой, шестой десяток недавно разменяли. Многие достойные мужи становились отцами в солидные годы, и вполне успешно становились, тому множество прецедентов.

– Хе-хе, слышал я о таких прецедентах! Если в них как следует разобраться, то обнаруживаются молодые помощнички у рогатых мужей.

Майор Форфолс нахмурился.

– К чему столь категорично обобщать? Вот, к примеру, моему отцу было шестьдесят два, когда его супруга, а моя матушка, успешно разродилась двойней. И я сам, и моя сестра, знаете ли, служим примером успешности матримониальных усилий.

Граф Фортугаров накануне получил удручающий отчет из столичного генеалогического архива: его родственники по мужской линии теоретически существовали, но практически имели с ним гомеопатически малую долю общих генов. Граф вздохнул, потыкал вилкой в мясные закуски на столе и применил их по назначению.

– Граф, вы недооцениваете современные технологии! – Форфолс не желал сдаваться. – Законность наследника в нынешних условиях является стопроцентной! И даже если случилось худшее и жена неверна, ее любовники не имеют никакой возможности подсунуть бастарда в священные супружеские пенаты. Репликаторы дают гарантию на генетическом уровне.

– Ну предположим... Но сама возможность наличия каких-то любовников приводит меня в уныние и ярость. Эти шумные дамочки мало того, что занимают много места в доме и не дают сосредоточиться, так еще у них родственники, собачки, маникюры-педикюры всякие! И еще и любовники. Тьфу!

– Вечно вы прибегаете к архаичным стереотипам. – Майор Форфолс расправил усы. – Наймите сваху из агентства, и пусть ищет серьезную девушку, лет так сорока пяти, сироту и любительницу чтения. И желательно – с котом средней пушистости. Во избежание аллергии и шерсти на коврах.

Граф Фортугаров не готов был сдаться сразу, хотя было заметно, что аргументы майора произвели на него впечатление.

– Итак, имею тост. Желаю выпить за древние традиции и… – Тут красноречие неожиданно покинуло графа. – И за традиционных… достойных, э-э, котов!

За котов пили стоя, высоко поднимая бокалы, звонко чокаясь, отдавая честь славным форским традициям.

*6*

Майор Форфолс чувствовал себя крайне взволнованным. Он ругал себя за то, что подал графу Фортугарову идею жениться. Жили они как-то они без всего этого и неплохо жили!

Визит свахи Форфолс принял без особых волнений, тем более эта особа сразу заявила, что вероятность сватовства графа к мадмуазель Форфолс крайне мала, а она сама зашла исключительно для порядка и приличия. Но майору и его сестре пришлось ответить на массу не самых приятных вопросов и вдобавок сдать кровь на генетический анализ.

Мадмуазель Форфолс формально была миссис, но вернула себе девичью фамилию после недолгого замужества и уже четверть века, как вдовствовала. Визит свахи ее скорее позабавил, чем огорчил. Она сразу представила, как ярко и едко подаст рассказ о безвкусной одежде и ужасных манерах особы из сомнительного агентства, какие цунами сочувствия и возмущения разбудит в недрах столичного женского форума. Мадмуазель Форфолс была одной из тех кариатид, на плечах которых держался писаный и неписаный свод правил, то и дело нарушаемых различными выскочками, лишенными всякого вкуса. Она была прирожденным бойцом, ее перо разило острее фор-кинжала, недра ее души могли выдать залп, сравнимый по мощности с плазмотроном, а выжечь мозг без нейробластера она умела лет так с четырнадцати.

И все бы это могло благополучно позабыться, но тут майор получил вызов из приемной генерала Аллегре. Принял майора в СБ один из самых неприятных заместителей генерала, вручил повестку о неразглашении, а затем графу Фортугарову – папку с надписью «Секретно», для прочтения.

Изучив ее содержимое, майор Форфолс впал в глубокую задумчивость. И пребывал в ней пару дней, пока не собрался с силами, чтобы навестить друга. В конце концов, с кем один фор может разделить бремя фора, как не с другим фором?

Граф Фортугаров тем временем изучал альбом с фотографиями невест. Все они производили благоприятное впечатление, но как сделать важный шаг, способный изменить весь сложившийся порядок вещей? Совет друга, вот что могло бы облегчить его сомнения, ведь для чего еще нужны друзья?

Однако бренди горчил, а разговор шел без привычного изящества, без полета мысли и торжества духа. Майор задумчиво листал альбом с невестами, а графа все никак не брал алкоголь, ощущение эйфории не приходило. Наконец майор решительно вздохнул и показал на фото своей сестры.

– Вам следует жениться на ней, граф. Но это не моя идея. – Он поспешно протянул графу ту самую секретную папку. – Увы, тут все несколько сложнее.

Форфолс наполнил оба бокала до краев. Папка задрожала в руках графа. Прочитав, но еще не осознав масштаб бедствия, граф принял бокал наощупь, выпил и перечитал еще раз. Выдохнул и обрел дар речи.

– Значит... Получается... Департаментом внутренних дел Имперской службы безопасности – о-о!.. – граф без слов протянул опустевший бокал для повторения, – мне рекомендовано вступить в брак с вашей сестрой. И не в наказание за мои или там ваши грехи, а в качестве особой меры доверия! Так, что ли?

Майор Форфолс смущенно кивал, наливая по новой.

– Но хотелось бы понять, как? – Как бренди – хрусталь, графа Фортугарова переполняли вопросы, – Как именно покойный кронпринц смог, а вернее – когда? Как – в целом понятно. Выходит, ваша матушка была с ним, скажем так, дружна. Примерно за два года до эскобарской кампании. А ваш батюшка, получается был не в курсе? Как и вы с сестрой? А вот что я вам говорил про молодых помощников! Помните?

Майор не успел ответить ни на один щекотливый вопрос, как граф поднял тост:

– За наше новое грядущее родство! СБ – это такая сваха, скажу я вам, которой отказать никак невозможно!


End file.
